This application requests funds to purchase the Cellvizio DualBand in vivo molecular imaging system from Mauna Kea Technologies. Longitudinal imaging of experimental animals in which the effects of a specific treatment in an individual animal can be tracked over extended periods of time has long been a goal of investigators. However, in the past technology for imaging of live small animals with fluorescent probes has not been readily available and it has often been necessary to euthanize groups of animals and average the results obtained from histological studies of fixed tissues. This prevents long- term imaging of individual animals and does not allow dynamic assessments of anatomical and functional changes, particularly not in awake, behaving subjects. The Cellvizio DualBand (488 nm and 660 nm) system is an innovative, probe-based confocal laser endomicroscope approach that overcomes the limitations described above by providing real time, in vivo assessment of the effects of a specific treatment in an individual animal over extended periods. The system will greatly expand research capabilities for a group of four VA-funded Major Users (Nagarkatti, Reagan, Spinale, Wilson), plus three VA-eligible minor users (Hofseth, Karan, Wood). The Cellvizio system can be outfitted with a variety of confocal microprobes for a wide range of applications that are relevant to the major and minor users at the WJB Dorn VA Medical Center. Indeed, the flexibility and small size of the fiber optic probe allows it to be inserted into naturally existing body openings or small incisions in the animal for in vivo imaging. Based on the applications of the collective group, we are requesting funds for a variety of Proflex microprobes that would be ideal for applications ranging from high resolution imaging of vessels, cell morphology, cell trafficking, angiogenesis in cancer and blood flow, plus additional software packages for these applications. Such applications are highly relevant to the studies being performed by Drs. Nagarkatti, Spinale, Hofseth and Karan. We are also requesting funds for Neuropak kits for optimizing deep brain imaging, which is directly applicable for the studies being performed by Drs. Wilson, Reagan and Wood. Dedicated operating stations for preparing and maintaining both mice and rats during imaging with the Cellvizio system are requested to make the system completely operational. As such, this in vivo confocal imaging system represents an integrated and powerful system that is extremely flexible in that it can be individually tailored for the precise experimental needs of all the participating investigators. Most importantly, the Cellvizio system will allow the VA investigators at the WJB Dorn VA Medical Center to perform real-time, in vivo longitudinal analyses in animal models of pathology that are highly relevant to the mission of the VA, including neuropsychiatric disorders like post-traumatic stress disorder and depressive illness, cardiovascular disease, obesity, multiple sclerosis, and cancer.